The Pirate And The Cop Hero
by Zero Mishigane Scarlet Strauss
Summary: Traverse through the universe are a gang of rag-tag pirates that are in search for loots and excitement! While Earth is protected by a guardian cop! Two sides! Now clash against one another!
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Third Person's POV.

In deep space, there are different lives on different galaxies and different planets. All flourishes with lives that are different from each other. However, a dark, malicious force is reigning upon several galaxies and leave destruction in their wake. The dark force is called Zangyack Shockers. Their Emperor controls the army of robots and wanted multiverse domination. Lead by evil villains from all the dark edges of several universes, the Zangyack Shockers are a force to be reckoned with. All of the inhabitants from different galaxies are in fear for their name.

All except one group…

BOOM! /span/strong/p

A massive explosion came in the middle of space and a red and black pirate space-ship went flying through while several smaller space-ships are shooting at the pirate ship. Inside, there are eight people. Four girls and four boys. ''Looks like we've gotten some baddies on our backs!'' A girl said with glee as she looks at the radar with a boy. The girl has a yellow jacket with black and white striped shirt underneath. She wore blue long jeans and high-heeled boots. She has brown hair and brown eyes. The boy has dark green robe-like jacket with a blue checkered collared shirt. He also wore grey checkered jeans and white trainers. His hair is black and his eyes are dark brown as well. Both were looking at dots blinking on the radar, the dots representing the smaller space ships.

''Well, we did fight them at the bar back at Planet Gangrose.'' A guy said with a small chuckle as he is with another girl and boy. The guy has a blue leather jacket and a black shirt underneath. He wore greyish black pants with black shoes. His hair is brown with his eyes being lightning blue. The second girl wore normal princess like attire but for outdoors. She has pink pump shoes but it looks weathered. She has light brown hair and dark blue eyes. The other guy wore a silver jacket with a black shirt underneath. He has a checkered scarf wrapped around his neck while wearing silver coloured jeans and shoes. He has white hair and bright red eyes. The three were looking at the ships chasing them.

''The freaking monster asked for it! He wanted to grope my ass!'' A girl shouted with anger as she pressed the button on the panel board in front of her with rage like a woman scorned. The button has the shape of a cannon on it. The girl wore a red and blue jacket with a shirt with cartoon designs from different cartoons like Johnny Bravo, Teen Titans and other cartoons. She wore a blue skirt and grey leggings underneath. She has blue shoes on and a purple cap. She has blonde hair and red eyes. Another girl is standing next to the guy steering the ship. She has a white jacket and white jeans. Her hair is white and her eyes are blue.

''I guess we can't help it. After all, we are pirates…'' A guy said as he was steering the ship and looking at the direction of the ship is going. He wore a red coat with a black vest. Underneath the vest is a white shirt with a collar and it's not tucked in but it's unbuttoned. He wore brown jeans with black boots. He has brown hair and his eyes are brown but when light shimmered off it, they turned greenish blue. ''Sasha! Gerald! Find a place to land!'' The guy told the two on the radar station. ''Yes, Captain!'' The two said as they started typing on the panel. ''Gene! Anastasia! Vincent! Keep a lookout for any of them trying to get on to our ship!'' The guy continued as he spins the wheel, averting several barrages of lasers from hitting the ship. ''Got it!'' The three said as they went up the decks. ''Eunice! Keep shooting at those guys! Megara! Go help Eunice!'' The guy continued as he spins the wheel again, avoiding more lasers. ''Okay!'' The two said as Megara joins Eunice to fight against the space-ships.

''While me… Captain Gils… I'll give them a good show!'' He shouted as he spins the ship around to face them. Both Megara and Eunice shot down several ships before Gils managed to find a landing spot near a small moon. The small space-ships landed around them and several robots came out from them. ''Looks like they want to fight one on a thousand.'' Gene said as he came back with Anastasia and Vincent. ''Our ship needs some rest time so we won't be moving for a while.'' Sasha said as she came with Gerald. ''Same here with the turrets. They're in the cool down mode.'' Eunice said as she came with Megara. ''Looks like we have no choice. We have to fight them head-on. We needed a training after all…'' Gils said as he stood up from his seat and they all went out of the ship to greet the robots.

''HALT! HEROES!'' A monster shouted as it was leading the group of robots. ''Who you calling heroes!? We're pirates!'' Megara shouted as she crossed her arms. ''Some cheesy people must have coined that term for us. They are mistaken, though.'' Gene said with a small chuckle. ''YOU WILL PAY FOR DISRESPECTING THE PRINCE'S HAND FROM LAYING ON THAT GIRL!'' The monster shouted as he points towards Eunice. ''Wait till I get my hands on them… I will break their bones and make them scream for their mommies!'' Eunice said angrily as she tried to charge towards them but Gerald and Vincent held her back. ''I got to be honest…he does have a great taste…'' Anastasia said with a small heartful chuckle. Eunice glares at Anastasia before looking away with a pout. ''I'm sorry. You only reserved yourself for someone special.'' Anastasia apologised. ''Fine but you have to give me 5% of your share.'' Eunice said as her eyes sparkled. ''Fine.'' Anastasia said with a huff. ''We're pirates, for crying out loud. We're supposed to be looting gold right now. Not going around fighting with perverts…'' Vincent said with a sigh as he looks at the robots and the alien who somehow ruined their fun. ''Come on, we might miss some chance of fighting in the distant future.'' Gene said. ''Kill those pirates!'' The monster shouted as the robots charged towards the eight people.

''Let's go…'' Gils said as he pulls out a ring. The ring has a humanoid dragon motif on it with a red gem located on its right hand.

''Okay.'' Gerald said as he pulls out a ring of his own. It has a motif of a human but with hair spiked up and the gem, a green gem, is located on the chest.

''Here we go.'' Sasha said as she pulls out a ring of her own. It has a motif of a beast with twenty-eight tails and the gem, a yellow gem, is located on its mouth.

''Let's start!'' Gene said as he pulls out his ring. It has the motif of a spiky humanoid and a blue gem is located on its forehead.

''Here we go!'' Anastasia shouted as she pulls out her ring. It has the motif of an armored human with swords and a pink gem is located on its chest.

''Time for fighting!'' Vincent shouted as he pulls out his ring. It has the motif of a winged humanoid with horns and a silver gem is located on the chest as well.

''Let's start the battle!'' Eunice shouted as she pulls out a ring. It has a motif of a figure with robe and gold gem is located at the chest as well.

''We're getting good haul today!'' Megara said as she pulls out a ring. It has a motif of a human kid with silhouette of water coming out. The white gem is located on the chest as well.

''Kaizoku Change!'' All of them shouted as they pressed the gems. All of them glowed with bright colours matching their gems.

''White Water Queen Hero Mode!'' Megara shouted as she transformed. She has longer white hair with white robes. She wore a general hat and had orbs of water coming out from her sleeves and body, floating around her body.

''Gold Shinigami Reaper!' Eunice shouted as she transformed. She now dons a golden and black shinigami robe with two katannas in her hands.

''Silver Devil Gene!'' Vincent shouted as he transformed. He now has silver wings sprouted at his back and silver horns at his temple. He has silver gauntlets and silver jeans.

''Pink Paladin Warrior!'' Anastasia shouted as she transformed. She now has a pink armour similar to a paladin and two swords on each hand.

''Blue Hyper Speedster!'' Gene shouted as he transformed. He now has whitish blue quills coming out from his back and body while he has red eyes. He has red gloves and shoes as well.

''Yellow 28 Tailed Beast Cloak!'' Sasha shouted as she transformed. She now has a yellowish brown cloak made from pure energy and twenty-eight tails hovering behind her.

''Green Super Saiyan!'' Gerald shouted as he transformed. He now dons a black vest with no sleeves while wearing a blue full suit underneath. His hair is spiked up and green as well as his eyes.

''Red Flame Dragon God!' Gils shouted as he transformed. He has red dragon-like armour and scales on his face. His eyes had red slits for pupils and his teeth are sharpened.

''Who are you people?!'' The monster asked as he looks fearful at the transformation.

''We're the pirates that roam the space and steal any loots! We're the heroes but also the villains! We're Uchuu Pirates!'' Gils said as he wore his trademark object. A red leather pirate hat with the symbol of two cutlasses crossing each other at the middle is the hat. The seven then brought out their cutlasses and flintlock pistol. ''Kill them!'' The monster shouted as the robots charged towards the seven. Gils jumped and collected energy into his gun. ''Flame Dragon God Shoot!'' He shouted as he shoots a massive ball of flaming bullet that hits several robots in one go. He landed and started slashing through more robots. ''Vincent!'' Gils shouted as he throws his gun towards Vincent. Vincent kicks one robot in the face as he saw the flying gun. ''Gene!'' Vincent shouind as he throws his cutlass and caught Gils's gun. Gene sighed before…

''Anastasia!'' Gene shouted as he throws his gun towards Anastasia's direction. He caught the cutlass and slashed through ten robots. ''Okay!'' Anastasia said as she throws her cutlass to Gerald. She caught the gun and went trigger happy on the robots she's facing. Gerald does a spin kick between two robots before throwing his gun to Megara. He caught the cutlass and does a cross slash onto two robots.

''Alright!'' Megara shouted as she shoots several robots in front of her. She throws her cutlass towards Eunice and caught the gun before going trigger happy with her two pistols as well. ''My turn!'' She shouted as she throws her gun towards Sasha. She caught the cutlass and started slashing angrily at the robots. Sasha caught the gun and throw her cutlass towards Gils. She starts shooting and defeated several robots. Gils swings his cutlass and caught the other cutlass at the same time.

''Well done!'' Gils shouted as he slashing the robots in front of him while slashing several more behind him. All the robots crackled with sparks before exploding, leaving the seven in their positions. ''So strong…! But I'm stronger!'' The monster roared as he charged towards Vincent and Gene. ''Let's go!'' Vincent shouted as he collects energy into his right fist. ''Yup!'' Gene shouted as he collects chaotic energy into his left fist. ''Demonic Punch! / Chaos Punch!'' Both of them shouted as they punched the monster. The monster went flying before growing a pair of wings from its back. ''Damn you!'' He roared as he shoots several fireballs towards them. ''Let's go, girls!'' Eunice shouted as she, Megara, Anastasia and Sasha got in front of the guys.

''Water Spikes!'' Megara shouted as she formed massive spikes of water and propel them towards the monster's attack turning them into steam and also distracted the monster.

''Dual Paladin Arc!'' Anastasia shouted as she sent two energy slashes that cut the monster's wings. The monster falls down before landing roughly on the ground. ''Tailed Beast Bomb! / Reaper Slash!'' Both Sasha and Eunice shouted as Sasha shoots a massive orb of black energy while Eunice sends a dark energized slash that combined with the orb. The monster got hit and skidded back several metres before crackling with energy. ''Show time!'' Gils shouted as he collects in flames within his body. The monster roared as it charges towards Gils. ''Iron Fist of…!'' Gils roared as the flames went into his right fist. The monster got near before Gils smirks.

''Flame Dragon God!'' Izzul finishes as he punches the monster in the chest. The monster stops before cracks appear around its body and seeping with flames. The monster then exploded and left Gils standing with his team.

The team that traverse the galaxy in search for more loots and fight against the evil that is the Zangyack Shockers!

Uchuu Pirates!


	2. Chapter 01

Chapter One.

Gils's POV.

''Looks like we're on the course for another galaxy, captain!'' Eunice said with a smile as she looks at the map. I was sitting in my seat, looking desperately bored. ''Which galaxy are we going?'' I asked as I looked at the map. ''Milky Way. We're going to land on a habitable planet called Earth.'' Vincent said as he was checking the interior of the ship, Jolly Buster. ''Earth?'' I asked with confusion and interest. Gerald typed in something before showing me a blue planet with patches of green and brown. ''Looks like our old planet in the Hydrameda Galaxy…'' Sasha said as she reads the information regarding the galaxy. ''The people there speak different language but mostly a language called English. It's the same as us but with much more words.'' Anastasia said as she looks at it with fascination. ''With lots of people…it means lots of loots?'' Gerald said with glee. ''Looks like it…'' I said with a small smile before I decided…

''We're going to loot Earth!'' I shouted and they all agreed. We went into hyper-jump and reached Earth at a faster speed. ''It looks beautiful up close…'' Megara said with a big smile as they are all looking at the planet. I just sighed before…

''I've found a hiding place near a volcano…'' Eunice said as she located the hiding place. Jolly Buster went through the Earth's atmosphere and went to a small island. ''The volcano is extinct and near to a place called South Korea.'' Eunice said as she reads the information. Jolly Buster landed inside the volcano and Eunice stopped the engine. ''Before we go, we need to get ourselves fitted with Earth clothes. I've found some clothes that I've deemed to be perfect for Korea's style.'' Megara said as she and the girls went to their rooms while the guys went to their rooms. I stayed in my seat to seek out the Earth's style of clothing that fit me. I looked through them before I found one…

''Looks great…'' I said as I changed my clothes. The others came out and they looked the same. ''Turns out the clothes are too small so we had to stay in our normal attires.'' Gerald said while scratching his head. They all looked at me with surprise. I decided to wear my normal red trench coat but with white long sleeves. I wore brownish black pants and black shoes. The extra thing I had is my hat. Given by my old friend…

''Let's visit this country called Korea.'' I said as we exited the ship and got out from the volcano. We trudged through the thick forest before reaching civilisation. ''Says here we're in Incheon. One of the islands of Korea.'' Anastasia said as she looks at the electronic book. ''Okay, we need to split up. Gene, Anastasia. You guys go south. Gerald, Megara. Go north. Eunice, Vincent and Sasha, go west. I'll go east.'' I said the plan. They all nodded and we broke off into our different directions. I went walking in the city as I looked around. It's a good thing Megara managed to give the team universal translators. I don't think these people can talk in English. Maybe a few of them but I don't take my chances. I walked around before hearing something I've never heard for a long time…

Music…

I walked towards the sound of the music. I saw it came from a small store. The name of the store is 'K-Reality Music!' I entered the shop and looked around. People were walking and out from the place and buying CDs from the store. I looked around before seeing the source of the music. A TV is showing four girls dancing and singing in Korean. From the looks of it, people like the music. The beat of the music is similar to what I heard from my old home-planet. ''The group's name is Blackpink. They debuted just a few months ago.'' A voice said and I turned around. A guy, probably the owner, was behind me and the one who talked to me. He's native here since he looks like them but he spoke in fluent English. ''Yeah…I was looking through some stuff before the song came into my hearing. It sounds great…'' I said with a strained smile. One thing about me is that I don't like to smile to other people. My crew-mates, yes. Other people, no. He smiled before going back to his work. I looked at the CD before seeing their faces. They looked nice and all but one of them was a beauty…

I realised I was looking at the image so hard so I decided to leave the store but not before stealing one DVD from the Blackpink group. I walked more before seeing deciding to go back to ship to watch and listen to the song. Once reaching there, I opened the TV and inserted the disc. The great thing about the ship is that it has a universal player. Meaning I could play anything I want. I watched the video, called Boombayah, and it was quite good. They sound good as well. ''I wonder if other humans can sing like this?'' I thought before I hear someone knocking on the door. I went to the door and looked at the peephole. Thankfully, it was my crew-mates. I quickly took out the disc and kept it in my coat. I opened the door and welcomed them. Only to find that they brought something. ''I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DIDN'T VISIT THIS PLANET IN THE FIRST PLACE! THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!'' Anastasia screamed with cheer as she came in with Gene with bags filled with colourful bottles and clothes.

''I know! Most of these stuff are so much better than what we've got from Sagitaria.'' Gerald said as he came in with bags filled with clothes and Megara is holding several stuffed animals. They looked inanimate but I don't want to question. What Vincent, Eunice and Sasha brought are packets and packets of food. ''We've visited everywhere on the planet and everything is different that one another. We used the instant teleporter and it was worth it!'' Sasha said as she, Eunice and Vincent laid out the food. They were hot food and when they opened their lids, the smell of the food nearly had me drooling. ''Too bad we had to pay for them…'' Vincent said with a small sigh. The others also sighed. ''You know…I'm not mad. If these things bring you happiness, then you can buy them.'' I said. I nearly walk away before the DVD box fell out from my coat. ''What's this?'' Eunice asked as she picks up the DVD. I took it from her and hid it inside my coat again. ''Nothing. It's…something I found…'' I said while lying to them. ''I think I know that group. Blackpink.'' Megara said. ''Yeah. They were the most talked topic in the US. Next to three boy group. I think they're called Big Bang, BTS and EXO.'' Vincent said. ''What I want to ask is why you have that disc and not showing it to us…'' Yannis asked with a little smirk.

I swallowed my spit down my throat as I was trying to think of an excuse. Luckily, the excuse came. The alarm blared, signifying an attack. ''The Zangyack Shockers are here?!'' Gerald asked as he and Sasha went to the radar. The two typed something on the pad before showing the image of the Zangyack Shockers robots attacking the city with three monsters leading them. ''Looks like we have to leave…'' I said as I was really sad to leave this planet. ''No way! We're not leaving this planet!'' Anastasia protested. ''Yeah! This planet has a lot of stuff and I want to know all of them!'' Gene protested as well. The others agreed and I was in a mix-up. That was until I saw someone in the images. It was the girl from the disc. ''Alright…these guys have done it…'' I said as I stood up while having my hat on. ''Let's go beat their asses!'' I shouted and they all shout along with me.

Unknown's POV.

I was helping a little girl running away from these weird robots as they're attacking innocent people and leading them is a monster. These robots…they came from the sky and started attacking. I looked at my members, who are helping people get away from the chaos as well. I looked around and saw the monster in front of me. ''Looks like we have ourselves a snack. This would be enough for me, though…'' It said as it looks at me. I stumbled on my back and its right claw is about to hit me before…

Several shots came and hit the monster and the robots. ''Yo! Zangyack Shockers!'' A voice so familiar to me shouted and it came from one of the building. I looked and saw eight people in different coloured armour. ''Uchuu Pirates?!'' The monster said with panicking tone. All eight of them jumped and landed in front of me. ''Get yourself and the kid back to safety…'' The red one said in perfect Korean before his eyes connected with mine. His brown eyes connected with my brown eyes. Those eyes are very familiar…

I got up and ran back to the people and my members. I looked at the eight people. ''Let's make this our show!'' He shouted as he grew dragon wings from his back and they went in fighting against the robots and the monster.

Eunice's POV.

We fought against the robots fairly easily. The problem is the monster. It had thick skin, making some of our attacks useless. It swings its tail and threw us in different directions. I crashed into several buildings and saw the rest also crashed into several buildings. All except Gils, who managed to plunged his right hand into the ground and stopped himself. ''If sharpness can't penetrate the skin, let's try brute force.'' Gils roared as he charged towards the monster with his fists emblazoned with flames. The monster showed his thick skin and Gils went on landing several punches onto the monster's back. The skin slowly cracks before…

The skin broke into pieces. The monster howled in pain as the whole body is exposed. ''Let's finish this…'' Gils said as he summons his cutlass. ''Flame Blade of…!'' He roared as he inserts all of his flames into his cutlass. The cutlass glowed red before the gem at the hilt glowed and blinking. The monster charged towards him and he swings his cutlass, slashing through the monster. Gils passed through him and the monster stops moving. ''Flame Dragon God…'' Gils finishes before the monster erupts into a massive plume of flames. We all went with Gils and before we knew it…

Everyone is cheering. ''Uchuu Pirates! Uchuu Pirates! Uchuu Pirates!'' The people cheered for us. ''Great! We're heroes now!'' Gerald said in a cheerful tone. ''I wonder why they always cheer for us like heroes? We're pirates!'' Sasha said with a small annoyed tone. I looked at Gils, who was looking at the people cheering for us. ''Let's go back. I think we're good to stay here.'' Gils said as we all gone back to the ship.

Third Person's POV.

Somewhere…

The girl from the scene is sitting with her members in a small castle. ''Have you seen the fight today? They were like so awesome!'' One of the girl's friend said. ''It was awesome, Lisa. Anyway, have you seen the red one? He looks strong.'' Another of the girl's friend said. ''Yeah, Jennie. Anyway, Rose, have you got an idea for the next song?'' Lisa said. ''Not yet. We still need to think of a beat…'' Rose said. She looked at the girl, who was typing something on her phone. ''Hey, Jisoo. Are you still typing to your guy there?'' Rose asked in a teasing tone. Jisoo blushed as she heard Rose's remarks. ''He's not my boyfriend. He's a friend. He's going to be transferred to Osaka in three days.'' Jisoo said. She smiled as she's about to meet her guy after not seeing him for a very long time.

In Japan…

A guy is packing his stuff into his luggage. He looks at the picture of Jisoo and her members. He smiled before he takes his plane ticket. He got a phone call from somewhere. ''Hello, Mr. Nakiri?'' He asked as he speaks to his phone. ''Looks like the place you're transferring has some bizarre case of monster and heroes called Uchuu Pirates.'' Mr. Nakiri speaks through the phone. ''/spanI see. I will see what I can do.'' The guy said as he closed his phone. He picked a taxi and reached the airport. He reached the checking center and checked in. ''Have a good flight, Mr. Arthur.'' The checker said as she smiled. Arthur smiled as he looks at the plane. ''Thank you…'' Arthur said as he got aboard the plane.


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter Two.

Gils's POV.  
I was sitting in my seat as I looked at my crew-mates watching something that Vincent bought from Japan. I think the thing is called anime and the name of the anime is Boku no Hero Academia. I was busy thinking about yesterday. The girl that saved a little girl from getting hurt by one of the Zangyack Shockers' goon. She looks familiar. Looks like I've seen her from before…

''I'm going for a walk.'' I said as I got up from the seat. ''Do you need us to accompany you?'' Megara asked. ''No. I'm okay.'' I said as I exited the ship and walked out from it. I walked around the city and watched the people walking past me. They were talking about the Uchuu Pirates. I just sighed as I looked at the pictures of the team being shown publically on television. As I walked, I found myself looking at the same store that I ''borrowed'' the DVD from. I decided to visit it. Like yesterday, it was packed with people. Mostly to hear songs and buying movies. I walked around before...

I felt someone bumping into me. I looked down and saw that person was a girl. She has red hair and pale skin. However, she wore sunglasses and a scarf to cover her face. What really caught me is that her eyes are seen from the sunglasses and I recognised those brown eyes. ''You're the girl from yesterday…'' I said and I realised I talked in English. She looked confused at me. I mentally slapped myself and changed my translator into Korean. ''I'm sorry. I didn't know you don't talk English.'' I said in perfect Korean. ''I'm also sorry for bumping into you.'' She said as she looks at me. I somehow trying to find out who she is before…

''Is that Jisoo from Blackpink?!'' One of the customers screamed as she points towards the girl. I was surprised to see one of the members of Blackpink is talking to me and I didn't recognise her. The customers tried to get her autograph but I managed to pull her out from the shop and we both ran away from the fans. We ran before I pulled her into an empty alleyway and we evaded the people. ''Thank you.'' Jisoo said as she was huffing. I had my arms crossed over my chest and I just looked at her. ''No problem. I was about to exit the store as well.'' I said before I realised that Jisoo has taken off her scarf and her glasses. She looks at me with her brown eyes. ''For some reason…I feel like I've seen you…'' She said as she touches my cheek.

I felt a faint warmth coming from the touch before I heard some sound coming out from her shirt. She pulled out a phone from the pocket of her shirt and she answered it, pulling her hand away and took away the warmth I felt before. ''Hey! Yeah, I'm okay. I'm with a friend. I'm about to come back home.'' Jisoo said on her phone. I just touched my cheek where she touched me. ''I'm sorry for this but I need to go.'' She said as she pockets her phone. ''No problem. I need to go as well.'' I said with a small chuckle before… She took my hand and gave me a piece of paper. On it is a set of numbers. ''Here's my number. I'll call you when I'm free.'' She said as she walks away. I looked at it before pocketing it. ''Jisoo, let me walk with you.'' I said. ''Oh no…I don't want to make trouble.'' She said apologetically. ''There's no problem. I'm just a nice guy.'' I said and we both walked. I placed my hat on top of Jisoo's head to keep her cover. She looked at me for a moment. ''You look like my other best friend. He's getting transferred from Japan to here. I wish you could meet him.'' Jisoo said.

''Oh yeah? I wish to meet this friend of yours as well…'' I said with a small sigh. We walked more before we reached Jisoo's place. Her place is a castle. A pink castle. There were three girls waiting for her. ''We were so worried about you. You went out by yourself and we heard numerous fans trying to find you.'' I saw the blonde girl said. ''Must be Lisa, Rose and Jennie.'' I thought before they saw me. ''I was with a friend. Like I said.'' Jisoo said as she regroups with her members. ''My name is Gils.'' I said. The four of them thanked me with a bow and I followed suit. ''Well…I have to go.'' I said and I walked away. I went away and found myself to the public once more. I was about to go back to the ship when… I saw a ship coming down from the sky. ''Seems like the Zangyack Shockers want to conquer this planet. Too bad.'' I said as I put on my ring. ''Kaizoku Change.'' I said as I transformed into my Dragon God Force Armour. I activated my wings and flew right towards the ship. I landed on top of the deck and saw several robots and a monster leading it. ''Looks like the leader has come to fight to his death.'' The monster said.

''That's funny. That's what I was about to say for you.'' I said before I engulfed my whole body in flames. ''Supreme Explosion of Flame Dragon God!'' I roared as I dispersed a massive amount of flames in form of a massive explosion that took out all of the robots and the ship's control. The ship is falling rapidly and I looked down to see where it's going to land. Unfortunately… It's about to land itself on the Blackpink's place. I have to stop it. I was about to jump off the ship but the monster caught me with its metallic arms. ''Watch as the ship kills innocent lives!'' The monster roared with excitement. I tried to get myself out but he was too strong. The monster roared with laughter before the ship stops. I was confused before the ship slowly floats down on the ground and stops. A figure came in and I was surprised to see who it was. ''Looks like I was on time…'' The figure said and I recognised the voice. It was my own voice. In fact, he's a carbon copy of me. ''Who are you?'' The monster asked as he kept me in his arms. ''My name is Arthur. I'm the hero of this place and what you're seeing…is my Ultimate Saiyan God.'' Arthur said as he reveals himself. He has the same aura as Gerald but it was golden. He smiled before he disappears. The monster and I were confused before…

I felt a presence in front of me. Arthur appears right in front of me and he punched the monster right in its face. The monster released me and I jumped away from the two. My crew-mates arrived at my aid as they heard the commotion. ''We got here as soon as possible.'' Gene said. I was still quiet and they saw the Arthur in front of them. ''Isn't that your form, Gerald?'' Anastasia asked as she looked at Gerald with confusion. ''It seems like this planet has its own protector.'' I said. We watched the fight in close.

Arthur's POV.

I looked at the monster right in front of me. ''This is not the battle! Minions! Come to me!'' The monster roared as the robots came out from the ship. ''It's time for my work-out.'' I said as I stretched my body. The robots charged towards me and I crouched down. ''LET'S GO!'' I roared as I charged at full speed. The robots couldn't see me and I smashed through several of them. I stopped in the middle while collecting energy into my hands. ''Ultimate Kamehameha!'' I roared as I shoot a massive beam of energy that destroyed several robots. I sensed two presences coming from my back and I jumped forward, avoiding two axes coming from two robots. ''Looks like I have to showcase my whole powers.'' I said as I glowed brightly. ''28 Tailed Beast Cloak!'' I roared as I transformed. I now have a cloak made from pure energy. In fact, my whole body is pure energy now. I have twenty-eight tails coming out from my cloak and they're made of energy as well. I enlarged both of my arms and formed two massive energy balls in my hands. ''Dual Tailed Beast Massive Rasengan!'' I roared as I slammed both orbs of energy on several groups of robots, destroying them into scrap metal parts. I saw several more coming at me but they're fast. ''If you're going fast… I have to go even faster!'' I said as I glowed…

''Hyper Mode!'' I shouted as I transformed. I now have sharp quills coming out from my back and my body except on my chest and my abdomen. The quills are pure white with patches of black on it. I have silver gloves and shoes and I have lightning sparks coming out from my eyes. ''I'm going faster!'' I said with a chuckle and zoomed off. The monster couldn't see me and I broke through ten speedster robots. I landed perfectly before collecting energy and forming the energy into a spear. ''Chaos Spear!'' I roared as I throw the spear and it pierced through several robots. I saw some robots have taken it to the sky. ''The sky is not my limit.'' I said as I glowed. ''Devil Gene Mode!'' I roared as I transformed. I have massive black angel wings behind me and I don't have my shirt, showing my whole body. I have black trousers with flame patterns at the sides. I have reddish black gauntlets on my arms and chains are wrapped around the gauntlets. ''Let's go!'' I shouted as I flew up and I plunged my right fist into one robot. I smashed through several robots before I saw several more robots on the ship and was about to attack the Blackpink's place.

''Not on my watch!'' I shouted as I flew down. As I flew down, my whole body glowed brightly. I landed and I have full armour on. I have two double-edged swords on both hands and I looked at the robots trying to get off the ship. ''Paladin Mode.'' I said as I slashed through several robots. I cut through several more robots before I saw them collecting energy into their cannons. ''Time for another form.'' I said as I glowed. I finished glowing and I was in a black robe with white and dark orbs of energy bubbling out from the robe. I have a ten-metre katanna with serrated teeth and the blade was full black. ''Shinigami Mode.'' I said as I collected energy into my katanna. ''Getsuga Tenshou!'' I roared as I swing my katanna and the blade created a massive arc of energy that slices through all the remaining robots. I looked at the monster as it looks at me with anger. I smiled as I glowed again. ''Hard Acid King Hero Mode!'' I roared as I transformed. I had pinkish brown skin. I wore a red shirt and coat. My hair is now pinkish red and my hands are dripping with acid. I charged and punched the monsters, melting them. One monster tried to punch me but I hardened my skin and the skin broke its right hand. I kicked him and I saw the monsters coming towards me.

''United Acid Punch!'' I roared as I hardened my right hand before punching the air, creating a wave of acid that melted all the robots in seconds. I looked at the destruction before I saw Jisoo coming out from the house and everybody else is coming out as well. The monster smirked as it charged towards the four. ''JISOO!'' I shouted before I saw the eight people came in front of the monster and they kicked the monster away. The monster landed perfectly and safely on the ground. ''Get them away from here.'' The red one said to the seven and the seven nodded as they got the girls away. I landed next to the red one. ''Yo. Looks like we're on the same terms.'' I said. ''Yeah. I just wanted to protect the girls. Anything else, I'm a pirate.'' The red one said. ''So I'll call you Captain Pirate?'' I asked. ''For now.'' He said with an icy tone before we both saw the monster shooting massive flaming balls towards us. ''Roaring Bellow of Flame Dragon God!'' Captain Pirate roared as he spewed out a massive beam of attack that destroyed the balls of flames. ''You have Dragon God Force?'' I asked. He nodded and I smiled.

''Good. Because I have one too.'' I said as I glowed. The monster tried to throw a massive ball of flames towards the two of us but I was prepared. ''Water Staff of Aqua Dragon God!'' I roared as I formed a water staff and swipe away the ball of flames. The flames disappear and I stood beside Captain Pirate. I have blue armour and blue dragon wings behind me as well. ''An Aqua Dragon God Force…'' Captain Pirate said as he looks at me. I just smiled before… ''ENOUGH!'' The monster roared as it charged towards me and Captain Pirate. ''Let's finish this.'' Captain said as he collects energy into his body. I smirked as I know what he's going to do. I collected water energy from the air and into my body as well. ''Final Dragon God Slayer Art!'' Both of us roared as he has fire aura around him while I have water aura around me.

''Azure Lotus: Exploding Aqua Blade!'' I roared as I propelled myself towards the monster as the water aura transformed itself into a blade.

''Crimson Lotus: Exploding Fire Blade!'' Captain roared as he propelled himself towards the monster as the flames aura around him transformed into a blade.

We both crashed into the monster and we passed through it. We landed on our feet and with our backs facing the monster. ''No…way…'' The monster said before it explodes in a fiery and watery explosion. I reverted to my normal self while Captain is still in his Flame Dragon God Force. ''I need you and your crew-mates to come with me for interrogation.'' I said as I looked at him. He smiled before he spins around. ''Not today, cop. We, pirates, don't negotiate or even talk to cops…'' Captain said before he disappears into flames. I looked at the others and they disappeared as well. I got down from the ship and walked to Jisoo and her members. ''Are you girls alright?'' I asked as I got to them. ''Yes. We're alright.'' Lisa said as she stands next to Jisoo. I sighed in relief as I looked at them.

''You didn't tell me that you're back here early…'' Jisoo said as she playfully hits my shoulder. ''Well, my flight was early and I wanted to call you when the ship appears. I have to go fight against them.'' I said while rubbing the back of my head. She pouted before she sighed. ''Anyway, looks like the pirates have some motive for being here…'' I said. ''I think they're protecting people from the bad guys.'' Jennie said. ''I doubt that…'' I said as I looked into the distance. I looked at Jisoo, who was looking very worried. It seems she has something on her mind. I decided not to ask her because it could make her stressful and I didn't want that to add to her stress of being famous.

Anastasia's POV.

We arrived back at the ship and we reverted to our normal forms. ''That guy…he used the same powers as all of us.'' Eunice said. 'It was unexpected.' Gene said. Gils, however, was looking very in shock. ''What's wrong?'' I asked as I'm worried about my friend. Everyone was.

''The guy has the same face and name as me…'' He said with a shocked tone. We were surprised. ''He has powers and he's also the captain's carbon copy?'' Megara said. We were thinking about this planet and how it has more mysteries than answers. ''What were you doing out there? All I saw was the Blackpink group…'' Gene said. Gils seemed to be faintly blushing. ''I was…walking back from sending someone…'' He said before something loud came. It was music from Blackpink and it came from his jacket. He slowly takes something out of his coat. It was a phone but with no buttons. ''You got a phone?'' Sasha asked. ''It's Samsung Galaxy S8 Note. I also got iPhone X and Blackberry Z10.'' He said before he answered the phone. He keeps quiet and nodding before…

''Alright…I'll be right there tomorrow…yes…at six…'' Gils said as he smiled. A very big and happy smile. He hasn't smiled like that since…the day. He pockets his phone when he's done and he looks at us and we were looking at him as well. ''What?'' He asked. ''Who was that?'' Eunice asked. We were curious about who is he seeing. ''No one. I have to go to my room to rest after what happened…'' He said as he went into his room. We were looking at his door.

''He's seeing someone…no doubt about it…'' Vincent said as he suspiciously looks at the door. ''Can you track the call from the ship?'' I asked Gene. ''I've tried. He placed a blocker on the call and I couldn't find who the end caller is…'' Gene said as he already typed on the panel. We were raking our brains before…

''Didn't he say he has a date tomorrow?'' Megara said. We remembered the talk and our minds connected. ''We'll stalk him tomorrow.'' We all said as we agree. We prepared ourselves for the stalking tomorrow.

Third Person's POV.

Somewhere in space… A massive ship is floating in deep space. The sheer massiveness could outsize a planet. It was floating and inside were monsters.

''Looks like the Uchuu Pirate is staying on a small planet called Earth. We just received reports from our little convoy earlier before it was destroyed.'' A monster said. The voice indicates it was a male monster. He came out from the shadows and the figure reveals his full form. He has yellowish black skin with scars all over his body. He has a set of horns on his head that curved around. His eyes are beady yellow with sparks of electricity emitting out from the side. He wore a vest and long beige pants while pairing it with boots.

''It's rather strange for them to stay there. Not when we're going there for our ultimate conquest of all galaxies…'' Another monster said. The voice indicates it was a female monster. She came out and reveals her full self. She has reddish blue skin with spikes coming out from her elbows and kneecaps. She has long black lustrous hair that reaches to her shoulder. Her eyes are pure black with no pupils and she shows her sharp canines as she smiles. She wore harem clothes but with a black bodysuit underneath.

''We have to find out how to get them off the planet and locate the Cosmic Moonstar.'' Another monster said. The last figure's body indicates it was another male. He reveals himself and he was gruesome of them all. He has pure black scaly body with spikes coming out at the end. His tail sprouts out from the back and ends with a spiked ball. His hair is fully red with the tips coated in green. His eyes were white with green slits instead of pupils. He wore a full samurai armour but there are holes to let the spikes free from being held in. They all looked at the single figure sitting on the throne, which is located at the end of the ship. The figure was human but one could see the scaly skin on the side of his face and his eyes are black with slits.

''We can't stay here and do nothing. General Dreyar, recall all the fleet from other galaxies. We need all the fire-power we have to fight against the Uchuu Pirates.'' The human said as he looks at the first monster. ''General Nightblood, create more robots and upgrade them with the latest weaponry we have. The ones with the weapons will be the vanguard of the drones.'' The human continued. ''And General Tyrantor, find more information regarding the Uchuu Pirates. I need all of the information as soon as possible.'' The human finished. The three generals bowed before going away to do the Emperor's bidding. The human looks into space and he smiled. ''Time to go back to my old ground.'' The human said as he laughed.


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter Three.

Jisoo's POV.

I was waiting for my friend to arrive. I was wearing a pink shirt and shorts with pink dukes. I was sitting at a small cafe. I had a jacket on, a cap and a sunglasses to avoid being recognised by fans. I waited until I saw him. He still has his red hat but he wore a mask that covers his mouth and sunglasses. He wore a red coat with black shirt and trousers. He looked around and I motioned him. He came and sat down. ''Hi…'' He said as he looks at me. ''Hey, are you alright?'' I asked as I was confused to see his attire. ''Yeah…I'm sick…'' He said while rubbing the back of his head. I saw the silhouette of Arthur on him as I saw him doing that. The waiter came and I ordered just a chocolate milkshake and Gils ordered water. ''So…your name is Gils?'' I asked. He went silent but…

''Yeah. Gils. From the United States.'' He said. ''He's lying…'' I thought as I know if people are lying. ''Anyway, you never told me your full name.'' Gils said while looking around. ''My name is Kim Ji Soo. I'm from a group called Blackpink.'' I said quietly. We finished our drinks and decided to get out from the store because the place is getting more packed. We walked around. Well, I skipped while he walks normally with his hands in his pockets. ''So…how's the group going?'' He asked. ''They're fine. We're still trying to think of a new song. We'll probably get an idea in a few days.'' I said as I looked at him. We decided to stop at a fountain. We sat down and we watched people walking around. ''So…do you have a girlfriend?'' I asked Gils. I saw him went rigid. ''I…used to…she died…'' He said with quietened voice. I went quiet. ''I'm sorry…'' I said as I looked away. ''It's okay…she wants me to be at my best.'' Gils said with a sad chuckle. We talked more before…

''YO!'' A voice shouted and both of us looked up. I saw it was Arthur. ''Arthur!'' I said in a happy tone. I hugged him and he released me. ''So, who's your friend?'' Arthur asked me. I went quiet. I heard a rustle and I saw Gils coming up to us. ''Hi. My name is Gils. From the US.'' Gils said while offering his hand to Arthur. ''Gils, huh? My name is Arthur. From Japan.'' Arthur said with a small laugh as he offers his right hand. Gils shakes Arthur's hand and they both stopped. ''Are you Jisoo's friend?'' Gils asked. ''Yes. Childhood friend. We were friends since we were six years old.'' Arthur said. Gils nodded before…

I heard ringing. ''Looks like I need to go.'' Arthur said as he looks at his watch. I heard another ringing and I saw Gils taking out his…Samsung Galaxy S8 Note, iPhone X and Blackberry Z10? He looks at each one before pocketing the Samsung Galaxy S8 Note and Blackberry Z10. ''I have to go as well.'' Gils said as he looks at his iPhone X. Both of them nearly went before…

''Let us bring you back home first.'' Both of them said and I just nodded. All three of us walked back to my place and both of them walked at my sides. The three of us arrived at my place and I looked at them. ''See you again.'' Both of them said as they walked. I blushed at Arthur but for Gils…

He felt different. I know he lied about where he comes from and even his name but…

I feel safe around him.

Gils's POV.

I walked away from the Blackpink's castle. I walked away more before…

''You guys can come out now.'' I said while I take off my glasses and mask off. I heard rustling and I saw all seven of my crew-mates came out from hiding. ''I can't believe you went out on a date with Jisoo from Blackpink. That's why you didn't want us to know.'' Gerald said with a small teasing smile. ''Like I said…my business. We have some work to do. The Zangyack Shockers have recalled all of their armies from all their captured galaxies back. It seems like they're focusing on us…'' I said as I showed them the videos of Zangyack Shockers' ships leaving one of the planets in the far distant galaxy and showing them more. ''I didn't know that we're that famous…'' Eunice said with a small nervous chuckle. ''Well…from all those ships, they have loots. So…we'll fight them all and take all their loots.'' Gene and Anastasia said with smirks plastered all over their faces. ''Anyway, good call on wearing a disguise, Captain. The appearance of the Earthling hero nearly made us drop our heartbeats.'' Megara said. ''It's nothing. However, we need to stay discreet.'' I said before…

We saw several massive ships coming out from the sky. ''Looks like their first convoy has arrived.'' Vincent said. ''You guys go on the ship and use the artillery to shoot the smaller drones down. I'll take care on the ground.'' I said. They all nodded and went. I looked at the coming fleet in the sky. I put on my ring and right about I nearly transform…

I saw a massive water humanoid dragon flying up in the air and it bites down several fleets of space-ships. ''Looks like the Earthling hero is on his job. Better don't waste my time.'' I said as I transformed into my armour. ''Fire Dragon God Manipulation of Flame Dragon God!'' I roared as the flames exited my body and it formed a massive fiery humanoid dragon. I got on top of the dragon and together, we went flying up to the air, crushing all the fleets of ships. ''You're back again, Captain!'' Arthur shouted as he floats next to me. ''I'm doing this for the loot on the ships.'' I said before we saw a massive ship coming in between the smaller ships. ''What is that?!'' Both me and Arthur asked. Three monsters came on the deck.

The first monster is obviously a male. He has yellowish black skin with scars all over his body. He has a set of horns on his head that curved around. His eyes are beady yellow with sparks of electricity emitting out from the side. He wore a vest and long beige pants while pairing it with boots. The second monster is a female. She has reddish blue skin with spikes coming out from her elbows and kneecaps. She has long black lustrous hair that reaches to her shoulder. Her eyes are pure black with no pupils and she shows her sharp canines as she smiles. She wore harem clothes but with a black bodysuit underneath. The third one is another male but I can feel his superiority above the two. He has a pure black scaly body with spikes coming out at the end. His tail sprouts out from the back and ends with a spiked ball. His hair is fully red with the tips coated in green. His eyes were white with green slits instead of pupils. He wore a full samurai armour but there are holes to let the spikes free from being held in.

''We are the Generals of the Zangyack Shockers and we're here to conquer your world!'' The first general roared. I gritted my teeth. ''They've brought the three Generals. This is bad…'' I thought before they looked at me and Arthur. ''What is this? There seems to be two Dragon Gods on this planet. One is obviously the Uchuu Pirate captain but the other one…'' The second monster said as she looks at Arthur. ''My name is Arthur! Police of Osaka and protector of Earth!'' He roared as he glares at the three Generals. The three Generals nearly jumped off the ship when…

''I'm getting these two…'' A voice I didn't want to listen came. A human came in between the Generals. He has the normal human look but he has scales on the side of his face and his eyes are black with slits. He wore black draconic armour with spikes on the shoulder and the knuckles. ''Who is that?'' Arthur asked as he nudged my right arm. ''My name is Raku Kurogaki. I'm the Emperor of Zangyack Shockers.'' Raku introduces himself as he bows in mockery.

''I've been trying to find you for all those years…'' I said as I looked at him. ''If it isn't the Captain of Uchuu Pirates. Where's your crew-mates? I was hoping to give them a visit as well.'' Raku said with an evil grin, showcasing his sharpened canines. ''They're not here. If there's anyone who you're going after...it's me.'' I said with a growl. Raku laughed before he motions all the robots to attack the city. I send a message to my crew-mates to get the people to safety. ''Let's have some fun.'' Raku said as he jumps off the ship. ''Dark Dragon God Manipulation of Black Dragon God…'' Raku roared as he lets out darkness out from his body and the darkness became a humanoid dragon as well. He got on top of it and his hair is spiked up. ''Let's go.'' Arthur roared as he sped towards Raku. Both water and darkness dragons clashed and both of them jumped off their dragons and clashed in the middle of the air. Arthur tried to punch Raku in the face but Raku moves his head to the side with a smirk.

''Let me show you the real Dragon God!'' Raku said as he engulfed his right fist with dark energy. ''Claw of Black Dragon God!'' He roared as he punched Arthur in the chest and he went flying off. I growled as I collected energy into my mouth. ''Roaring Bellow of Flame Dragon God!'' I roared as I spewed out a massive beam of flames towards Raku. Raku, however, managed to block it using left palm. ''Your turn!'' Raku roared as he motioned the dragon to fly towards me. I motioned mine and both dragons clashed. I ran up my dragon's spine and I formed a massive orb of energy in my arms. ''Brilliant Explosion of Flame Dragon God!'' I roared as I throw the orb of energy towards Raku. The orb hits Raku and it barreled him down to the ground. I dropped down on the ground on my feet and I saw Arthur arriving on my left. ''That felt like an itch.'' Raku said as he came out from the crater with no injuries. Both me and Arthur went into our battle stances.

''For now, I require your help.'' I said to Arthur while changing my voice. ''Sure. This guy is pretty strong.'' Arthur said with a small chuckle. Raku smirks as he collects in dark energy into his body. ''Burst Explosion of Flame Dragon God!'' I roared as I sped towards him with flames engulfed my body. I crashed on him but he stops me with his body. He threw me up in the air and I saw him smiling. ''Dark Rays of Black Dragon God!'' He roared as he shoots several dark rays towards me. I jumped away and dodged some of them but one grazed me by the right arm and I winced in pain.

I saw Arthur coming towards him with water engulfing both of his fists. ''Water Fist Barrage of Water Dragon God!'' He roared as he tries to punch Raku on any parts of his body. Raku, however, managed to dodge all of Arthur's punches. He skidded back before he kicks him in the face. I got up again and charged towards him while at the same time, Arthur stops himself and charged towards him as well. Both of us tried to land any punches on him but he dodged all of our punches with ease. He jumps back and smirked as he looks at us who were huffing. ''Two Dragon Gods and still can't defeat me…'' Raku said as he looks at us. We were about to fight more but…

''Emperor…the ship is getting heavy fires from the Uchuu Pirates.'' A report came in his ear-piece and I saw my ship attacking Raku's ship. Raku looked pissed and annoyed but he was beamed up back to the ship and the ship went into hyperspace. I looked at Arthur, who was huffing as well. ''Like I said, I can't tell you who I am.'' I said with a huff.

Arthur's POV.

I watched the Captain huffing with tiredness and I reverted to my normal self. I looked tired before I hear a voice. I looked at behind me and I saw Jisoo running towards me. I was about to say that I'm okay when I saw two massive robots behind her. ''JISOO!'' I screamed as I tried to run towards her. However, a very fast figure ran past me and the robots have two flaming spears plunged into their heads. Behind Jisoo was the Captain and the robots fell on top of them, engulfing them in a massive explosion. I saw something coming out. It was the captain and his wings are covering his body. He released his wings and he's carrying Jisoo in bridal style. She was unconscious and he laid her gently on the ground. I ran towards them and I looked at Jisoo. She's not hurt. ''I thought you said you're a pirate…'' I said but he disappears in a beam of flames.

''Arthur?'' I heard Jisoo's voice calling me. I looked down and she's conscious. ''You're fine.'' I said as I hugged her close to me. She hugged me back and we kept hugging until we stopped. ''What were you thinking running into trouble?'' I asked her as I was lightly scolding her for her actions. ''I was worried for you! You always get yourself in life and death situations! I was afraid that I will lose my friend!'' She shouted with tears. I was surprised and I hugged her again. Letting her tears wetting my shirt.

Third Person's POV.

On a building, Gils was watching the interactions between Arthur and Jisoo. He felt something in his heart. ''Why do I feel angry at him…?'' Gils thought before he walks away.

On the Zangyack Shockers' main ship.

Raku is sitting on his throne, content on his practice with the two Dragon Gods. ''Emperor, the army is ready to hit the planet.'' General Tyrantor said as he bows in front of Raku. ''Reserve the army for a future invasion. I want to test the Pirates as well as the Earth's protector.'' Raku said as he looks at the planet. General Nightblood came in with worry etched on her face. ''Emperor, it seems we have found the whereabouts of the Cosmic Moonstar.'' She said as she stayed bowing. ''Where is it, General Nightblood?'' Raku asked. ''It appears to stay dormant in a human host. I will show you the image of the host.'' General Nightblood said as she showed the image to Raku. Raku looks at the image and he licks his lips. ''What a delicious looking host. Very well…bring in our assassins. Send them to annihilate the Pirates and the Earth's protector. Afterwards, bring me the host…alive.'' Raku said as he crushed the image. The Generals bowed and went out while Raku looks out from the window at the sight of Earth.

''Not soon enough. Not soon enough and I will be able to go somewhere else.'' He said before he sat down and went into a slumber.

Back on Earth…

The crew-mates are waiting for their captain to come back. ''Are you sure he's alright?'' Megara asked Eunice. ''I'm sure. He's not easy to be put down by a measly robot.'' Eunice said. The door opens and Gils entered. He looks at his crew-mates. ''Good job out there.'' He said before going into his room. They all went quiet. ''What happened?'' They all asked.


	5. Chapter 04

Jisoo's POV. I was sitting in my room with Rosé, Jennie, and Lisa. ''How was your date with your friend?'' Lisa asked teasingly. I felt a faint heat on my face as she asked me the question. ''It wasn't a date. It was just a get-together.'' I said with a faint blush. I saw Jennie and Rosé looking at me with smirks. ''Was there something going on between the two of you?'' Jennie asked teasingly. I remembered his brown eyes looking into my eyes and blushed. ''Didn't Arthur came afterward?'' Rosé asked. I remembered Arthur coming and he looked so handsome…

''Yes…'' I squeaked faintly as I was brought back to reality. ''Both guys and both of them are friends with the oldest member of Blackpink.'' Lisa said teasingly as she tickles my sides. I pushed her away while laughing. I decided to message Arthur. ''Hey, Arthur. How are you?'' I messaged him. I waited for a few minutes until a ping came. I looked at the message. ''Hey, Jisoo-chan. Yeah. I'm good. Still tired from yesterday.'' He messaged back. I smiled before I heard another ping. It was a message from Gils. I opened it and saw it was him. ''Hey, Jisoo. How are you?'' He messaged. I smiled faintly at his message. ''I'm fine. I'm with the girls right now.'' I messaged him. I heard a ping and it came from Arthur. ''Are you free next week Thursday?'' He messaged. At the same time, another message came from Gils. ''Is it alright if I see you again tomorrow?'' He messaged. I heard giggling and I looked up. Lisa, Jennie, and Rosé are looking down on me messaging the two guys.

''No!'' I shouted as I saw my phone being taken by Jennie. The three looked at Arthur and Gils's messages. ''That's so sweet. One is asking you out on a date next week and the other wants to see you tomorrow.'' Rosé cooed. I took back my phone and lightly glared at the three. I went to Arthur's chat. ''Yes. I'm free next week. Meet you at my place then?'' I messaged back to him. I went to Gils's chat. ''I'll be ready for tomorrow then.'' I messaged him. I heard pinging as both messaged me back at the same time. ''Okay.'' Both of them sent the same message. I was blushing. I meeting a guy who I met just a few days ago and went out on a date today tomorrow and meeting my childhood friend next week. I was flustered. Normally, Lisa, Jennie, and Rosé decided to tease me continuously.

Gils's POV.

I messaged Jisoo that I wanted to meet her tomorrow. I want to tell her the real truth. I nearly got her into a life and death situation and I don't want her to be in that kind of situation once more. I looked at her picture smiling with her members. I heard knocking on my door. I got up and opened it. Eunice is holding a tray of broasted chicken and three cans of soda. ''Here's dinner.'' She said as she came in. ''Put it there.'' I said while pointing at the table as I sat back down on the bed. She placed the tray on the table and she looked at me. ''Are you okay?'' She asked with a worried tone. ''I'm fine. Nothing else.'' I said before…

''You're lying.'' She said with her eyebrows scrunched down. I realised that I can't really lie to her since she knows me like the back of her hand. ''Fine…I'm meeting Jisoo tomorrow.'' I said as I decided to tell the truth. ''Oh…'' She said. ''Also…I need to tell her the truth. About me. About the team.'' I continued. That's where she looked at me with shock. ''Are you sure about that?'' She asked. ''I need to. I don't want her to be in our way when we're fighting against the Zangyack Shockers. I nearly got her life ended today. Who knows what will happen in the future?'' I said the events today. ''You can't help it. We're pirates. They're our enemies and we need to defeat them. The Earth has their protector of their own.'' Eunice said as she sat down next to me. ''I know but…'' I said with hesitation at the end. 'But what?' She asked. I felt my heart throbbing when I think about Jisoo. Even though we just met for three days but there is something about her that...attracts me. ''Nothing.'' I said as I didn't want to disclose the matter about my heart for Jisoo to her. She looked down before…

''It's your thing. Your choice.'' She said as she exits the room. I looked at the food before eating it.

Arthur's POV.

I looked out of the window of my building. I was thinking about Raku. He's stronger than me and he's stronger than the Captain. I also thought about the Captain saving Jisoo. He only met her once already, he's protecting her like he knows her for a long time. I need to know who he is. I felt conflicted as well. My feelings for Jisoo grown the last time I saw her. I need to tell her about my feelings but…

I have a priority to do. I looked at the window until I decided to go rest.

Third Person's POV.

The next day…

Gils woke up and took a bath. He wore his normal clothes before leaving the ship. He walked towards the Blackpink castle. I waited outside the gates before it opens and Jisoo is standing in front of it. ''Hi…'' He said as he looks at her sheer beauty. Jisoo blushed as she felt Gils's eyes looking at her. ''Come in.'' Jisoo said as she motioned him to follow her. ''Are you sure?'' He asked with worry. She smiled and nodded. He walks in and followed her inside. Inside is pretty normal and Gils could see Jennie, Lisa, and Rosé sitting on the couch, watching TV. ''Is your guy coming or what?'' Lisa asked before the three turned around and saw him. ''Hi…'' Gils said nervously. All three of them squealed and jumped off the couch to see him. ''I like your outfit.'' Jennie said as she looks at his outfit. ''You look great.'' Rosé said. ''Can you sing?'' Lisa asked. He looked at the three of them. 'For Jennie, thanks. Rosé, I'm glad for that and Lisa…yes, I can sing.' Gils said answering all three questions. The girls squealed before giving a guitar to him. 'Can you sing for us?' Lisa asked. ''I thought I was supposed to be with Gils today.'' Jisoo said with a huff. ''It's fine. Just a song. Nothing much.'' Gils said as he tuned the guitar. ''What song do you want me to sing?'' He asked as he finishing tuning the guitar. The girls thought for a short time before…

''Wedding Dress by Taeyang…'' All four of them said in unison with Jisoo blushing at choosing the song. Gils smiled as he learnt quite a lot about the people here and the songs and it's quite a coincidence that the song is the first thing he learnt. 'Alright. Here goes nothing.' He said as he starts playing the guitar.

nega geuwa datugo ttaeron geuttaeme ulgo

himdeureo hal ttaemyeon

nan huimangeul neukkigo

amudo moreuge mam a a apeugo

ne jageun misomyeon tto damdamhaejigo

nega hoksina nae maeumeul alge doelkkabwa

arabeorimyeon uri meoreojige doelkkabwa

nan sumeul jugyeo

tto ipsureul kkaemureo

jebal geureul tteona naege ogil

Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima

Cuz you should be my lady

oraen sigan gidaryeoon nal dorabwajwo

noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun

geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo

oneuri ojiankireul geureoke na

maeilbam gidohaenneunde

nega ibeun wedingdeureseu

(Girl)nega ibeun wedingdeureseu

(naega anijanha)

nega ibeun wedingdeureseu

oh nega ibeun wedingdeureseu oh no

nae mameul mollajwotdeon

nega neomu miwoseo

gakkeumeun nega bulhaenghagil nan baraesseo

imi nae nunmureun da ma ma mareugo

beoreutcheoreom honja neoege malhago

maeil bam geureoke

buranhaetdeongeol bomyeon nan

ireoke doelkkeoran geon aranneunjido molla

nan nuneul gama

kkeuchi eomneun kkumeul kkwo

jebal geureul tteona naege ogil

Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima

Cuz you should be my lady

oraen sigan gidaryeoon nal dorabwajwo

noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun

geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo

oneuri ojiankireul geureoke na

maeilbam gidohaenneunde

nega ibeun wedingdeureseu

(Girl)nega ibeun wedingdeureseu

(naega anijanha)

nega ibeun wedingdeureseu

oh nega ibeun wedingdeureseu oh no

budi geuwa haengbokhae

neoreul ijeul su itge

nae chorahaetdeon moseupdeureun da ijeojwo

birok handonganeun na jugeul

mankeum himi deulgetjiman no oh

neomu oraen siganeul chakgak soge

hollo babocheoreom saratjyo

ajikdo nae geunyeoneun nalbogo sae

hayake utgoinneunde

nega ibeun wedingdeureseu oh no

(Girl)nega ibeun wedingdeureseu

(dress dress)

nega ibeun wedingdeureseu

oh nega ibeun wedingdeureseu oh no

TRANSLATION

When you have a fight with him

Sometimes you cry and feel sad and blue

I become hopeful

My heart aches secretly

Then just a hint of your smile can make feel fine again

To keep you from figuring out how I feel about you

Coz then we would drift apart

I hold my breath,

Bite my lips

Oh, please leave him and come to me

Baby, please don't take his hand

Coz you should be my lady

I've been waiting for you for so long please look at me now

When the music starts you will vow to spend

The rest of your life with him

How I prayed every night

This day would never come

The wedding dress you're wearing

(Girl) The wedding dress you're wearing

(It's not me [next to you])

The wedding dress you're wearing

Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no

You never knew how I felt about you

And I hated you so

Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy

Now I have no more tears left to cry

When I'm by myself I talk to you like you're here

I've felt so restless every night

Maybe I've known all along

This would happen

I close my eyes

And dream an endless dream

Please leave him and come to me

Baby, don't take his hand when he comes to you

Coz you should be my lady

I've been waiting for you for so long look at me now

When the music starts

You will vow to spend the rest of your life with him

How I prayed every night

This day would never come

The wedding dress you're wearing

(Girl) The wedding dress you're wearing

(It's not me [next to you])

The wedding dress you're wearing

Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no

Please be happy with him

So that I can forget you

Please forget how miserable I looked

It's going to be unbearably hard for me

For a long while to come

I've been living

The lies for too long

Yet, she would look at me

And smile.

The wedding dress you're wearing

(Girl) The wedding dress you're wearing

(It's not me [next to you])

The wedding dress you're wearing

Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no

Gils finished singing and both him and Jisoo looked at each other in the eyes. Both of them looked away and Gils felt his heart beating so fast, it could fly out sooner or later. ''That was so awesome.'' Lisa said. Jennie and Rosé nodded. ''Thanks. Now, I need to talk with Jisoo in private.'' He said while smiling warmly. The three nodded and Jisoo brought him to her room. Her room looks normal…aside from the small puppy that ran out as soon as the door opens.

''So…what do you want to talk to me about?'' Jisoo asked Gils. He sighed and he looked troubled. ''I…haven't been quite honest with you.'' He said as he looks away. Jisoo looked worried, not knowing what is going on. ''Do you know the captain of the Uchuu Pirates?'' Gils asked Jisoo. Jisoo seemed to be confused about why he's asking the question. ''You ever wondered why he always saved you and yesterday, he protected you from those two robots, only when he knows you for two days?'' He asked. Jisoo started to look at Gils with a bit of fear but also...bravery. ''The truth is…'' He said as he wore his ring. He turns around and transformed into his Dragon God Force. ''I'm the captain of the Uchuu Pirates. Captain Gils. My crew-mates are Eunice, Megara, Anastasia, Sasha, Vincent, Gerald and Gene. We have rings called Spirit Rings that allow us to transform into spirits. We're pirates that looted treasures from evil forces called Zangyack Shockers.'' He explained everything to her. He looks at Jisoo with fear.

''You're not lying.'' Jisoo said in a matter of fact. Gils reverted to his normal self and looked at Jisoo. ''I have to tell you the truth because I don't want to involve you in any more life and death situations. The weird thing is that…'' He half said when…

A loud ring came from inside Gils's coat. He took out his Blackberry Z10 and looked at his phone. 'I…have to go…' He said with a sad tone. Jisoo looks at him with a small smile and kissed him lightly on the right cheek. ''Go. I will support you. Even if you're a pirate but what you're doing is righteous and I don't fear that.' Jisoo said as she blushed. Gils smiled before the both of them went down and Gils says his goodbyes to Lisa, Jennie, Rosé, and Jisoo. Once the two are outside, He transformed back into his Dragon God Force. ''See you around…Jisoo.'' He said with a smile as he closed his helmet and he grew his wings. Jisoo gave him a peace sign and Gils returned the sign as he flew off to help his team.

Eunice's POV.

We were destroying robots that Zangyack Shockers have sent. The monster is waiting at the end and it was laughing at our struggle. ''Where's Gils?!'' Gene asked while gritting his teeth as he blocks one robot from hitting him. We were getting pushed back when…

Several flaming spears came from the sky and pierced all of the robots. The robots crackled with sparks before exploding and the flames are sucked in by Gils, coming down from the sky. ''It's alright! You know why?!'' He shouted as he faced us with his eyes closed. He turns around and he cracks his knuckles. ''Because I'm here!'' He roared as he looks at the monster. The monster roared as it charges towards Gils. Gils charged in with his right fist and left fist encased in flames. ''Dual Fists of Flame Dragon God!'' He roared as he punched the monster in the stomach. The monster, however, managed to block the punches and he kicks him in the stomach. Gils skidded back and he looks at the monster. The monster formed several cannons from its back and shoots several fiery blasts towards him.

''GILS!'' Everyone screamed but I saw him blocked the blasts and he glared at the monster. ''Is that all you've got?!'' He roared as he kicks the monster by the stomach. The monster skidded back before stopping itself. ''Looks like I need something stronger.'' He said as he looks at the monster, who is not injured from the kick. The monster howled as it glares at Gils. ''Gerald! I need your ring!'' He shouted as he took off his ring. Gerald took off his ring and he throws it towards Gils. The monster formed the same cannons and shot several energy blasts towards him. He caught the ring but at the same time…

BOOM!

He was engulfed by the blasts. 'NO!' I screamed as I looked at the explosion. I was crying before…

A massive light came from the dust. We averted our eyes from the bright light. The monster as well before the light disappears. In the middle, Gils is still standing firm and he looks like Gerald only in red. ''Ultimate Saiyan God!'' He roared as he released all of his energy that came in waves and making us feel breathless. The monster roared as it charges towards him. Gils looked at it before he punches the monster in the face. His fist plunged right into the monster's face and the monster went flying up in the air. He teleported right above it and he shot several energy balls that hit the monster continuously. The whole area is lit up by the bright attack before the monster drops out from the attacks with major injuries. It landed roughly on the ground and he landed on the ground safely. The monster roared as it formed a massive cannon from its arms and collected massive energy.

''Let's finish this at once.'' Gils said as he collects in energy between his palms and he collects it into an orb in front of him. The monster shot its attack towards him. ''Big Bang Kamehameha!'' Gils roared as he shoots a massive beam of energy that broke the monster's blast and destroyed both the monster and the ship. The beam ended and nothing remains. He reverted to his normal self and walked back to us. He gave Gerald back his ring. ''That was awesome.'' Sasha said as she looks at Gils, who was dusting off the specks from his clothes. He smiled brightly at us before…

''So, how was Jisoo?'' I asked. ''She took it real fine. Our secrets are safe with her.'' Gils said as he winced in pain and clutched his right side of his stomach. ''What's wrong?'' Gene asked as he looks him and we decided to go back to the ship.

Arthur's POV.

I looked at the reports coming in from eyewitnesses claiming to see the Uchuu Pirates saving them. I don't know why they're here but the appearance of them brought the massive army of robots and a weird emperor called Raku. I looked at the reports before…

I heard ringing from my jacket. I took my phone out and saw it was a call from Jisoo. ''Hello.'' I said with a smile. ''Hey,…are you still awake?'' Jisoo asked quietly. ''Yes. I'm looking at files about the Uchuu Pirates.'' I said. I heard her taking a quick breath and I knew that she's hiding something. ''What about them?'' Jisoo asked. I decided to play along with her charade until I can prove that she is hiding something. ''Ever since they came to Seoul, the Zangyack Shockers appeared and caused trouble. I think having them here is a bad influence.'' I explained. ''But they saved people. They beat the Zangyack Shockers.'' Jisoo refuted my claims. ''While also endangering other civilians in the fray. They're bad news.'' I added more. ''The monsters are trying to create chaos around here while the Uchuu Pirates are snuffing out the chaos.'' She debated back.

''Also…the red one is getting too close to you. I don't want you to get into these kinds of troubles again.'' I told her softly. ''I don't know if I can but I will try.'' Jisoo said. I smiled softly. ''Just…be safe…'' She continued and that made my heart skips a beat and my face felt warm. ''Um…yeah…you too…'' I said with coughing. ''Are you alright?'' Jisoo asked with worry. ''Nothing! I was eating noodles and I accidentally swallowed something with the noodles.'' I lied as I tried to slow my heart rate. ''Well then…good night…my knight in shining armour. See you next week.'' Jisoo said with a tease. ''Goodnight to you too, my beautiful princess.'' I said with a small chuckle and I ended the call. I sighed before looking at a file.

A file showing the red one. Known as captain. ''I need to know who you are and I need to know how to protect everyone. Even Jisoo…'' I said as I looked at my window.

Third Person's POV.

Raku is looking at the reports given to him by his Generals. ''It seems that this world has two protectors. An interesting feat for me. I needed to know how much power I have in this body.'' He thought as he looks at his hands. The door opens and his three generals came in. ''General Tyrantor, Dreyar and Nightblood reporting to duty, your Supreme Highness.'' General Tyrantor said as he and the other two Generals bowed in front of him. ''I called you three to give you a mission.'' He said as he steps down his throne. He walks down the stairs and looked at the three. ''Whatever you shall want, you shall get, my Supreme Highness.'' General Nightblood said as she stayed bowing down, along with Tyrantor and Dreyar. ''I need you three to acquire the tomes of Dragon God Slayer from the captured galaxies. I need them in order to get the Cosmic Moonstar.'' He said. ''We understand. We will retrieve all the tomes of Dragon God Slayer and bring them to you.'' General Dreyar said. All three of them walked out from the throne room and he looked out from the window into the deep space.

''Soon…I'll prove myself worthy of conquering this universe and later…the other multiverse!'' He roared with a cackle and his body releasing dark energy.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Gils's POV.

It's been three days since the Zangyack Shocker have sent any of their goons to Earth. So far, nothing interesting happened. I'm currently chatting with Jisoo on my phone, talking about plans that we've made. My mind went back to Arthur. I hope he doesn't find out about my crew or even the secret I've entrusted to Jisoo. If that happens, I may not be able to see Jisoo and I have to fight him. The others saw me wincing in pain after the battle before. I told them not to worry but I knew that I have to keep secrets from them. For their sake. I was chatting when Eunice came into the room.

''Gils! We've located something!'' She told me. I got up and wore my coat. The two went out of the room and I saw Gene and Anastasia looking at the radar. ''What is it?'' I asked. 'I don't know. Something came into the Earth's atmosphere. It doesn't look hostile but we have to take precaution. It crashed landed near us.' Anastasia explained as she shows the image. I looked at the mysterious ship. It's blurry but I saw something written on the side. ''Gene, scan the picture and enhance the image at the blurred writing there.'' I told him. He types on the keyboard and the image enhanced. I saw the writing and my mind went cold. ''What's wrong?'' Sasha asked. ''Nothing. Stay put. I'll go and intercept the ship.'' I told them as I recognised the ship's name. More especially, who is on board the ship. I wore my ring and transformed into my Dragon God Force. ''Be careful, Cap.'' Gerald said. I nodded and flew off.

Arthur's POV.

I was reading files regarding the Uchuu Pirates. More importantly, what are their motives? I'm also reading reports regarding the evil force that dubbed themselves as Zangyack Shockers. Just my luck, both of them are fighting each other and Earth had to be their battleground. I continued skimming through the files when I heard a knock on my door. ''Come in!'' I said as I didn't even look at who entered the place. ''Mr. Arthur?'' A feminine voice called. I looked up and saw the owner of the voice. It was a young woman. Probably in her late 30s. Blonde hair with blue highlights. Brown eyes with freckles running across her face. She wore a blue blazer, white shirt, and blue skirt. In her hands are a recorder and papers. ''I hope I didn't disturb you or anything.'' She spoke. 'Not at all, miss...?'' I said as I motioned her to sit down. ''Miss Hyun-Ju. Miss Park Hyun Ju. I'm from Korean Chronicles. I'm doing a report on the recent happenings around here.'' She introduces herself. ''I assure you, Miss Hyun-Ju. Nothing bad is happening here. I will make sure the people are protected.'' I told her with a reassuring tone. ''The public knows that but what they want to know is about Uchuu Pirates. Recently, the attacks are toppled over by them. Do you have any comments regarding if the Uchuu Pirates are either with us or against us?'' She asked as she held the recorder right at my face. ''I have no definite proof in regards to Uchuu Pirates' assistance to our society, whether they are helping us or not. However, I have to say that they must have an ulterior motive behind their heroic deeds.'' I add my incentives. ''Thank you. Now, in regards to your...special abilities and that one of your...abilities are similar to the ones from Uchuu Pirates.' She continued.

''That question is still not solved yet. I have no idea that my abilities are universal or that my abilities can be used by other beings. However, I will get to the bottom of this once I captured all of them.'' I explained. She nods before...

''Sir! We have reports that a small space-ship just crashed near the islands!'' One police officer said as he came barging in. ''Right. I'll get there.'' I said as I wore my police suit and bullet-proof vest. ''Miss Hyun-Ju. I hope my answers are sufficient to your reports. Now, I have to leave to get to the bottom of this mess.'' I said as I latched on several custom-made handcuffs that I created myself. ''Don't worry. I have enough here.'' She said with a small smile. I smiled and exited the office. ''Ultimate Saiyan God.'' I spoke and transformed. I flew off towards the location of the ship.

Third Person's POV.

Gils reached the island where the space-ship had crash-landed. He reverts back to his normal self to conserve energy. He cuts through the jungle with his cutlass. He heard several birds chirping but he dismissed them. In his mind, the ship is his objective. He smelled something akin to melting metal. ''I'm close.'' He thought as he wade through the jungle even further. The smell of burning metal became more stronger before he stumbles into a clearing. He saw the broken ship. ''Found it...'' He thought as he walk towards it. The ship's wings are broken and the engine have been melted from the intense enter into the atmosphere. He finds the door before he saw the writing. ''Grandblue Seeker...'' He said as he touched the writing. He found the door and opens it. Inside, everything is a mess. The system has been compromised and nothing is salvageable. He saw a small chest on the panel in front of him. He inches forward before he sensed something is wrong with the surrounding. He checks his surrounding once more before he grabs the chest. The chest is locked but he picked through it using his cutlass. He opens it and took a look of what is inside. Inside are several rings. The same as what he and his crewmates are using currently. ''More of these things...?'' He thought when he heard something moving from outside. He closed the chest and wrapped it in chains while at the same time, he latched it behind him. He turned around but...

''Freeze!'' A voice called and a gun nozzle is facing Gils. Arthur exits the shadows with his gun pointing towards Gils. Gils was fortunate to wear his mask in order to avoid being recognised by anyone. ''I knew you were up to something. Place your hands behind your head!'' Arthur told him. Gils was about to do what Arthur told him when...

CLICK

Something clicked behind Arthur. A man came out from the shadows, holding a futuristic gun behind Arthur's head. ''Now, I just left for a few minutes and already, I have pests on my ship.'' The man said. Gils looked at the man. The man wore a black trench-coat with a quilted hat on. He has black boots with golden buckles. He has grey pants with a gun latched on the right side of his waist. ''Looks like we weren't the only ones on the run...'' Gils said as he drew his cutlass and points it towards the mysterious man. ''Well I be...If it isn't the Captain of Uchuu Pirates. Everywhere I go, you or any of your crewmates must be around to fuck things up for me.'' The man said. ''Well, my crew are good people. Unlike you, bounty hunter Crow. Wanted in several galaxies for murder of 999999 life-forms, both endangered and innocent.'' Gils said. ''I'm touched. The Uchuu Pirates have the decency to remember little ol' me. Anyway, you're hiding my bounty there.'' Crow said as he saw the chest behind Gils. He pushes Arthur beside Gils while pulling out the second gun to point towards Gils. ''Now, I would like to kill the captain of the wretched pirates who have been causing nothing but trouble for me. However, my heart is in the right place. Just give me back me old bounty and I'll let you two go.'' Crow said as he looks at the two. ''What about over my dead body?'' Gils snarkily told him. 'I don't know what is going on but I have authority to capture anyone relating to Uchuu Pirates.'' Arthur said. ''A cop? Boy, you have drooped to the low end of the spectrum...'' Crow said but before he could do anything...

The roof of the ship was torn off by three claws. All three of them dropped to the ground to avoid the falling debris. Gils saw his chance and transformed into Dragon God Force. Arthur wanted to capture him but Gils slapped the cuffs off his hands using his wings. ''See ya later.'' Gils spoke before flying off. Arthur saw Crow turning invisible but he can't do anything as he saw the owner of the three large claws. The owner was a large reptilian being with four arms, each armed with three fingers with claws. Arthur gritted his teeth and rolled out from the space-ship, avoiding the coming claw from the monster. He landed safely behind the tree and took deep breaths. He took a peek before he ducked down, just in time to avoid the coming large shrapnel the size of a cow piercing through the tree. ''Alright. I'm game.'' Arthur spoke with an angry tone as he glares at the monster, who is roaring at him. ''Aqua Dragon God Force!'' He shouted as he transformed into his seventh form. He avoided every single swipe from the monster while shooting several blasts of high-pressured water beams towards it. It slowly loses its momentum as Arthur lands a kick right into its face, causing it to stumble back. Arthur jumps right into the air while water streamed around him, forming a circular barrier around him. ''Sword Horn of...!'' He roared as he sped down towards the monster. The monster, using all of its remaining strength, propel all of its arms towards Arthur. ''Aqua Dragon God!'' Arthur finished and tore through the monster. The monster howled before it froze into stone and broke into pieces. Arthur reverts back to his normal self but he was back at square one. ''Damn it...'' He thought as he looked at the un-salvageable ship.

In space...

Raku watched the destruction of one of his minions by the hands of the Hero from Earth. ''I knew that the two Heros in this world are strong but they proved to be something I want to fight. Fascinating.'' Raku thought. He turned towards the soldiers in his room. ''Send more of our troops there. I want to tire them out...'' Raku spoke while smiling menacingly, an idea popping in his mind.


	7. Announcement!

**Hi Minna!**

 **Sorry for the delay but I've been busy for a while with all the workload that I've received from college! However!**

 **That's one of the reasons I'm here! The other reason is that...**

 **I'm rewriting this story! I feel like it lacks something so I decided to rewrite the whole thing! Don't worry! The old one stays for a while until the first chapter of the rewrite comes. There will be major changes to it but the story-line is still the same. Fighting against evil! Anyway, I hope that you all can understand and will wait for the rewrite.**

 **In the mean-time...**

 **Here's a small preview!**

 **Traversing through the ends of the universe! Kaizoku Pirates go on a quest to fight off the evil Zangyack Shockers! They reached Earth but there, they face new challenges!**

 **'Halt! Under the orders of South Korean Global Police, you are hereby under arrest under the acts of piracy!'**

 **A team of police officers loyal to the law and want to bring justice against the evil Deboss Deathgalien! They are Keisatsu Police!**

 **But, in the midst of everything, another team takes the curtain from the two!**

 **'Here's your warning! We will retrieve the Medallions from you!'**

 **Another team of thieves whose goals are only for the legendary and mythical Galaxian Medallions from the hands of the Faust Gangler. They are Kaitou Thieves!**

 **Three teams! Three different agendas! Will they work together against their enemies or will they destroy each other?!**

 **Find out in the rewrite!**

 **'That was showy.'**

 **'Justice is served.'**

 **'It's an adieu.'**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
